Episode 1956 (1 June 2000)
Synopsis Roy asks about a room ad in Terry's newsagent's window. Frank moans to Phil about enjoying his freedom while he can. Roy sees Pat in the café, and she tells him if he's thinking of taking half the square to prison with him, he's more selfish than she thought. Steve is frantically looking for some drugs, and phones up some people and gets phone numbers of drug dealers. Teresa tells Jackie that Gianni's crazy about her. Jackie asks Gianni for a chat later and he's pleased and agrees. Rosa tells Jackie she and Gianni were meant for each other, but Jackie says she's no good for him. Rosa asks her to come round for the family meal. Sandra overhears and invites herself too. Gianni spills something on his shirt and Rosa makes him take his shirt off and she sees his bruises and fingernail marks, and asks him if he's been in a fight. She's horrified and he tells her Jackie has tried everything for her PMS. He says this is private, and asks her not to interfere. Terry phones Maureen's warden and discovers her flat was never being fumigated at all, and he asks the warden to come to collect her. Irene argues about Terry getting rid of Maureen, who she packs her bags and leaves before the warden can get there. Irene is shocked when she walks off and exclaims to Terry "She's not even limping." Terry says he told her so. Barry decides that his internet business will be selling cat litter. He tells Roy that his customers would be little old ladies, and Roy asks how many little old ladies does he know with computers. It's Pub Quiz time and Mel reads out the questions. Terry and Irene do quite well with Janine and he admits he is paying her a pound an answer. They get 18/20. Robbie can't understand why the answers are different than the ones in his book. Jackie arrives for the meal and Rosa tells her that she's not welcome and she lied about the problems, letting her think they were all Gianni's fault. She throws Jackie out, despite Gianni's protests and as she's leaving she sees Steve in a corner of the square buying drugs. She goes home and searches the flat. Beppe asks Gianni why he didn't go after Jackie and not to let Mum screw things up for him. Steve goes home and asks Jackie why she's not at the quiz. He gets a drink and Jackie looks in his pockets and asks him if he should mix it? She asks what it is and Steve says it's for a mate. She won't have any of it. She says he's in trouble, and Steve tries to make excuses but gives up. Gianni comes round to see Jackie. He asks to come in and hears Steve trashing the flat looking for his drugs. Steve finds the packet and has it on the table when Jackie stops him. Gianni walks in and is horrified and says he had no idea, and apologises and walks out. Gianni goes home and tells Beppe that it's Steve's drugs that put him in hospital, and they have to go and get him. Meanwhile Steve admits to Jackie that it was after Matthew came back that he realised he couldn't live with his guilt, and he can't cope at all. They decide he has to get away from here and Jackie helps him pack. Phil arranges for Roy to come to the Vic and tell him and Frank his decision: they can't go on waiting on tenterhooks. Then Roy goes to Pat's to get the rest of his clothes and tells Pat he's decided not to go to the police. She tells him to put his bags down and he can stay, but it will take a long time to get back to how they were. Jackie drives Steve off, just as Gianni and Beppe come to get him. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Diana Coupland as Maureen *John Bardon as Jim *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Hannah Waterman as Laura Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes